interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
FI
=fi= * interj =Fiacre= * sub n pr * fiacre (fiácr) ???? * pt: n trem de aluguel/aluguer * en: n hack, hackney coach * Fiacre (fiácr) ???? * pt: nprm Fiacre (São) * en: nprm Fiacre =fiasco= * sub * fiasco ???? * pt: n fiasco, fracasso * en: n fiasco; * facer fiasco to fail, end in failure =fiat= * sub =fibra= * sub * fibra ???? * pt: n fibra, fevra * en: n fiber * ◊ fibrilla-fibrillose; fibrina-fibrinose; fibrose =fibrilla= * sub * fibrilla ???? * pt: n fibrilha, fibrila * en: n fibril (1. small fiber; * 2. root hair) =fibrillar= * adj =fibrillar= * v =fibrillation= * sub =fibrillose= * adj * fibrillose ???? * pt: adj fibriloso/a * en: adj fibrillous =fibrina= * sub * fibrina ???? * pt: n fibrina * en: n fibrin =fibrinogeno= * sub =fibrinolyse (-ysis)= * sub =fibrinose= * adj * fibrinose ???? * pt: adj fibrinoso/a * en: adj fibrinous =fibroblasto= * sub =fibrocartilagine= * sub =fibroina= * sub =fibroma= * sub =fibromatose (-osis)= * sub =fibromyalgia= * sub =fibrosarcoma= * sub =fibroscopia= * sub =fibroscopic= * adj =fibroscopio= * sub =fibrose= * adj =fibrose (-osis)= * sub * fibrose ???? * pt: adj fibroso/a * en: adj fibrous =fibrositate= * sub =fibrositis= * sub =fibula= * sub * fibula (fí-) ???? * pt: n 1. fibula, fivela 2. Anat. perónio * en: n I. fibula (1. Antiq.; 2. Anat.); II. clasp, buckle, brooch * -fic- ???? * en: see facer; * -ific ???? * -ficar ???? * en: see -ificar ???? =ficaria= * sub =ficato= * sub * ficato (fí-) ???? * pt: n Anat. fígado * en: n Anat. liver * -fice ???? * en: n in compounds * ◊ artifice etc.; carnifice etc.; munificente etc.; edificio etc.; veneficio etc.; orificio etc.; edificar etc. =ficedula= * sub * fich- ???? * en: see fico ???? =fiche= * sub =fichiero= * sub * fichiero ???? * pt: n figueira * en: n fig tree =fichu= * sub * fichu F ???? * pt: n fichu F * en: n Clothing fichu * -ficie ???? * en: see facie ???? =ficifolie= * adj * -ficile ???? * en: see facile ???? =fico= * sub * fico ???? * pt: n figo * en: n fig ( * fruit of the fig tree) * ◊ fichiero; ficoide; beccafico etc. =ficoide= * adj * ficoide ???? * pt: adj Bot. ficoide * en: adj Bot. ficoid * fict- ???? * en: see finger ???? =ficticie= * adj * ficticie ???? * pt: adj fictício/a * en: adj fictitious =fiction= * sub * fiction ???? * pt: n ficção * en: n fiction (as in “truth stranger than fiction”); * fiction legal legal fiction =fictional= * adj =fictionalisar= * v =fictionalitate= * sub =fictive= * adj * fictive ???? * pt: adj ilusório, aparente * en: adj fictive, fictitious =ficus= * sub * -fid- ???? * en: see finder ???? * fidabile ???? * pt: adj fiável * fidabilitate ???? * pt: n fiabilidade =fidantia= * sub * fidantia ???? * pt: n confiança, fidelidade * en: n pledge of (good) faith * ◊ fidantiar-fidantiamento, fidantiato =fidantiamento= * sub * fidantiamento ???? * pt: n noivado * en: n betrothal =fidantiar= * v * fidantiar ???? * pt: v noivar * en: v to betroth, affiance =fidantiato= * sub * fidantiato ???? * pt: n noivo/a * en: n fiancé =fide= * sub * fide ???? * pt: n fé (1. confiança; 2. * "fé religiosa"; 3. credo; 4. palavra de honra; 5. fidelidade, lealdade); * acto , articulo de fide acto/artigo de fé; * bon (mal) fide boa (má) fé * en: n faith (1. trust, confidence; 2. “religious faith”; 3. system of religious beliefs; 4. word (of honor); 5. fidelity, loyalty); * acto , articulo de fide act, article, of faith; * haber fide in to have faith, believe, in; * bon (mal) fide good (bad) faith; * fide punic Punic faith, faithlessness; * dar fide to give, pledge, one’s faith * ◊ fideismo; fideista; fidel; perfide; fideicommitter etc. * fideicomiss- ???? * en: see fideicomitter ???? =fideicommissari= * adj * fideicommissari ???? * pt: adj Lei fideicomissário/a * en: adj Law fideicommissary =fideicommissario= * sub * fideicommissario ???? * pt: n Lei fideicomissário * en: n Law fideicommissioner =fideicommisse= * adj * fideicommisse ???? * pt: adj Lei fideicomisso/a * en: adj Law fideicommissary =fideicommisso= * sub * fideicommisso ???? * pt: n Lei fideicomisso * en: n Law fideicommissum =fideicommitter= * v * fideicommitter -mitt-/-miss- ???? * pt: v fideicometer * en: v to make a fideicommissum * ◊ fideicommisse-fideicommisso-fideicommissari, fideicommissario =fideismo= * sub * fideismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n fideismo * en: n fideism =fideista= * adj =fideista= * sub * fideista (-ísta) ???? * pt: n fideista * en: n fideist =fidejussion= * sub =fidejussor= * sub =fidejussori= * adj =fidel= * adj =fidel= * sub * fidel ???? * pt: adj fiel * en: adj faithful * ◊ fidelitate; infidel-infidelitate =fidelitate= * sub * fidelitate ???? * pt: n fidelidade * en: n fidelity, faithfulness =fider= * v * fider ???? * pt: v fiar, confiar * en: v to entrust; * fider un cosa a un persona to entrust something to someone; * fider se a un persona to trust, have faith in, someone * ◊ fiducia; confider; diffider =fiducia= * sub * fiducia ???? * pt: n fidúcia, confiança * en: n confidence, trust * ◊ fiducial; fiduciari =fiducial= * adj * fiducial ???? * pt: n fiducial * en: n fiducial (1. founded on faith or trust; 2. Phys. as in “fiducial line”) =fiduciari= * adj * fiduciari ???? * pt: adj fiduciário/a * en: adj fiduciary (1. Law; 2. founded on trust or confidence) =fifty-fifty= * adv =figer= * v * figer fig-/fix- ???? * pt: v fixar * en: v to drive in, thrust in * ◊ fixe; affiger; prefiger; suffig-; transfiger; crucifiger etc. * figura ???? * pt: n figura * en: n I. figure (1. form, shape; 2. appearance; 3. person, character; 4. etc.; 6. Gram.; * 6. Skating, etc.; 7. “figure of speech”); II. face, countenance; * facer figura to cut or make a figure; * le figuras del syllogismo the figures or forms of syllogism * ◊ figurina; figurar-figurante, figuration, figurative, figurate, configurar, disfigurar, prefigurar, transfigurar =figura= * sub =figurabile= * adj =figurabilitate= * sub =figural= * adj =figurante= * sub * figurante ???? * pt: n Teat. figurante, figura, comparsa * en: n Theat. 1. figurant; 2. figurante =figurar= * v * figurar ???? * pt: v figurar (1. dar forma; 2. representar; 3. aparecer em uma lista) * en: v to figure (1. to represent in a picture; 2. to be conspicuous); * figurar se to figure, imagine; * figurar (in un lista, etc. ) to appear (on a list, etc.) =figurate= * adj * figurate ???? * pt: adj/pp figurado/a * en: I. pp of figurar ; II. adj 1. figured ( * decorated with figures); 2. figurative (language, style, etc.); 3. Mus. figurate; * senso figurate figurative meaning =figuration= * sub * figuration ???? * pt: n figuração * en: n figuration ( * representation in figures and shapes) =figurative= * adj * figurative ???? * pt: adj figurativo/a * en: adj figurative (1. as in “figurative design”; 2. as in “figurative sense”) =figurativitate= * sub =figurina= * sub * figurina ???? * pt: n figurinha * en: n figurine =figurismo= * sub =figurista= * sub =fila= * sub * fila ???? * pt: n fila, fileira (fila de pessoas ou coisas uma detrás da outra) * en: n file ( * line of persons or things one behind another); * fila indie Indian file * ◊ defilar =filabile= * adj =filago= * sub =filamento= * sub * filamento ???? * pt: n filamento * en: n filament * ◊ filamentose =filamentose= * adj * filamentose ???? * pt: adj filamentoso/a * en: adj filamentous =filanda= * sub * filanda ???? * pt: n fiação (fábrica onde se fia ou tece) * en: n spinning mill, spinnery * ◊ filandero; filandera =filandera= * sub * filandera ???? * pt: n fiadeira, fiandeira * en: n spinner, spinning woman =filanderia= * sub =filandero= * sub * filandero ???? * pt: n fiadeiro, fiandeiro, tecelão * en: n (male) spinner =filar= * v * filar ???? * pt: v fiar * en: v to spin (as in “to spin flax”) =filaria= * sub * filaria ???? * pt: n Zool. filária * en: n Zool. filaria =filariasis= * sub =filator= * sub * filator ???? * pt: n fiadeiro * en: n spinner =filatorio= * sub * filatorio ???? * pt: n filatório, roca * en: n spinning machine =filatura= * sub * filatura ???? * pt: n fiação * en: n (art of) spinning =file= * sub =filet= * sub * filet F ???? * pt: n filet F * en: n Cookery filet, fillet =filettar= * v * filettar ???? * pt: v filetar * en: v to fillet ( * to adorn with a fillet) =filetto= * sub * filetto ???? * pt: n filete, filamento * en: n fillet ( * narrow ribbon) * ◊ filettar =filia= * sub * filia ???? * pt: n filha; * filia affin nora * en: n daughter; * filia affin daughter-in-law * ◊ filiastra; granfilia =filial= * adj =filial= * sub * filial ???? * pt: adj filial (1. relativo a filho/a; 2. sucursal) * filial¹ ???? * pt: adj filial (relativo a filho/a) * en: adj filial * filial² ???? * pt: n filial (sucursal) * en: n branch ( * branch office) =filiar= * v * filiar ???? * pt: v filhar * en: v to give birth (to), bear (a child, a litter, etc.]; 2. to take on (as a child), adopt =filiastra= * sub * filiastra ???? * pt: n enteada * en: n stepdaughter =filiastro= * sub * filiastro ???? * pt: n enteado * en: n stepson, stepchild =filiation= * sub * filiation ???? * pt: n filiação * en: n I. bearing, giving birth; II. adoption; III. filiation (1. genealogical relationship, descent; 2. connection) =filibusteria= * sub =filibustero= * sub * filibustero ???? * pt: n flibusteiro, pirata, corsario, aventureiro =filical= * adj * filical ???? * pt: adj Bot. fetal (terreno onde crescem fetos) * en: adj fern, of ferns =filicaule= * adj =filice= * sub * filice (fí-) ???? * pt: n Bot. feto * en: n fern * ◊ filical, filiciforme etc. =filicifolie= * adj =filiciforme= * adj * filiciforme ???? * pt: adj Bot. fetiforme * en: adj filiciform =filiera= * sub * filiera ???? * pt: n fileira * en: n wiredrawer ( * mechanism for drawing out wire) =filifolie= * adj =filiforme= * adj * filiforme ???? * pt: adj filiforme * en: adj filiform =filigrana= * sub * filigrana ???? * pt: n filigrana * en: n filigree * ◊ filigranar =filigranar= * v * filigranar ???? * pt: v filigranar * en: v to filigree * filigranate ???? * pt: adj/pp filigranado/a =filio= * sub * filio ???? * pt: n filho; * filio affin genro * en: n son; * (John Smith) filio (John Smith) junior; * filio affin son-in-law * ◊ filiastro; filiolo-filiola; filial; filiar-filiation; affiliar; granfilio; filia =filiola= * sub * filiola ???? * pt: n filhinha * en: n goddaughter =filiolo= * sub * filiolo ???? * pt: n filhinho * en: n 1. godchild; 2. godson =filipendula= * sub =filipendule= * adj =film= * sub * film A ???? * pt: n film A * en: n film (1. “camera film”; * 2. moving picture) * ◊ filmar; microfilm etc. =filmabile= * adj =filmar= * v * filmar ???? * pt: v filmar * en: v to film ( * to make a moving picture) =filmation= * sub =filmic= * adj =filmographia= * sub =filmographic= * adj =filmographo= * sub =filmologia= * sub =filmologic= * adj =filmotheca= * sub =filo= * sub * filo ???? * pt: n 1. fio; 2. gume (fio da espada); 3. fio do discurso; 4. fio do telefone/telegrafo/eléctrico; * filo metallic arame; fio de ferro * en: n 1. thread; yarn; 2. edge (of a knife, razor, etc.); * filo (de ferro, de auro, etc. ) (iron, gold, etc.) wire; * filo (del discurso) thread (of the discourse); * filo de Ariadna Ariadne’s clew; * filo del vita thread of life; * filo metallic wire ( * thread of metal); * filo telegraphic telegraph wire * ◊ filiera; filetto: filon; filaria; filar-filamento, filanda, filator, filatorio, filatura; affilar; infilar; filiforme etc.; filigrana etc. =filoguidate= * adj =filon= * sub * filon ???? * pt: n Mineral. filão; veio metálico * en: n and Mining vein, lode =filopluma= * sub =filovirus= * sub =filtrabile= * adj * filtrabile ???? * pt: adj filtrável * en: adj filterable =filtrabilitate= * sub =filtrar= * v * filtrar ???? * pt: v filtrar * en: v to filter =filtration= * sub * filtration ???? * pt: n filtração * en: n filtration =filtrato= * sub =filtrator= * sub =filtro= * sub * filtro ???? * pt: n filtro * en: n filter * ◊ filtrar-filtrabile, filtration; infiltrar-infiltration =filtropressa= * sub =fimbria= * sub * fimbria ???? * pt: n fímbria * en: n fringe, border; also: etc. fimbria * ◊ fimbriate; fimbriar-fimbriation =fimbriar= * v * fimbriar ???? * pt: v fimbriar * en: v to (finish with a) border, fimbriate =fimbriate= * adj * fimbriate ???? * pt: adj fimbriado/a; Bot. * en: adj fringed; also: etc. fimbriate, fimbriated =fimbriation= * sub * fimbriation ???? * pt: n fímbria, guarnição de um vestido * en: n bordering, fimbriation; also: border, fringe =fin= * adj =fin= * sub * Fin- ???? * en: see finno ???? * fin¹ ???? * pt: n fim (1. termo, limite; 2. finalidade, objectivo); * a fin de a fim de; * a fin que a fim que * en: n end (1. termination; 2. aim, purpose); * le fin justifica le medios the end justifies the means; * a fin de In order to; * al fin In the end, at last; * in fin 1. in conclusion; 2. in short, to sum up; * a fin que In order that * ◊ final-finalismo, finalista, finalitate; finir-infinitive, finitor, finite-infinite, definir, prefinir; affin; confin * fin² ???? * pt: adj fino/a (1. superior, excelente, etc.; 2. contrario de grosso) * en: adj fine (1. superior, excellent, etc.; 2. not coarse); * (auro, etc. ) fin fine (gold, etc.) * ◊ finessa; affinar; extrafin; superfin =final= * adj =final= * sub * final¹ ???? * pt: adj final * en: adj final; * causa final final cause * final² ???? * pt: n 1. fim; 2. Mus. final * en: n Mus. finale =finalisar= * v =finalisation= * sub =finalismo= * sub * finalismo ???? * pt: n Filos. finalismo * en: n Philos. finalism =finalista= * adj =finalista= * sub * finalista ???? * pt: n finalista (participante a uma prova/competição final); Filos. finalista * en: n Philos. finalist =finalistic= * adj =finalitate= * sub * finalitate ???? * pt: n finalidade * en: n finality =financero= * sub =financia= * sub * financia ???? * pt: n finança; * financias finanças * en: n finance; * financias finances ( * pecuniary resources of a state or an individual) * ◊ financiero; financiari; financiar =financiamento= * sub * financiamento ???? * pt: n financiamento =financiar= * v * financiar ???? * pt: v financiar * en: v to finance ( * to provide money for) =financiari= * adj * financiari ???? * pt: adj financial * en: adj financial =financiation= * sub * financiation ???? * pt: n financiamento =financiator= * sub * financiero ???? * pt: n financeiro * en: n financier =finder= * v * finder find-/fiss- ???? * pt: v fender * en: v to cleave, split * ◊ fissile; fission; fissura; fisse-fissirostros etc., fissipede etc.; bifide etc.; multifide etc. =findimento= * sub =finditor= * sub =finditura= * sub =finessa= * sub * finessa ???? * pt: n fineza * en: n 1. fineness; * 2. finesse, subtlety =finger= * v * finger fing-/fict- ???? * pt: v fingir, simular * en: v to feign, pretend, make believe, simulate * ◊ fingimento; fiction; ficticie; fictive; fingitor =fingibile= * adj =fingimento= * sub * fingimento ???? * pt: n fingimento * en: n figment =fingitor= * sub * fingitor ???? * pt: n fingidor * en: n feigner =finibile= * adj =finir= * v * finir ???? * pt: v terminar, acabar * en: v to finish; also: to end =finish= * sub =finissime= * adj =finitate= * sub =finite= * adj * finite ???? * pt: adj finito/a * en: 1. pp of finir ; 2. adj finite =finition= * sub =finitor= * sub * finitor ???? * pt: n terminador * en: n finisher =finitude= * sub =finlandese= * adj =finlandese= * sub =Finlandia= * sub n pr * Finlandia ???? * pt: npr Finlândia * en: npr Finland =finlandisar= * v =finlandisation= * sub =finnese= * adj =finnese= * sub * finnese ???? * pt: adj 1. finlandês; 2. língua finlandesa * finnese¹ ???? * pt: adj finlandês * en: adj Finnish * finnese² ???? * pt: n língua finlandesa * en: n Finnish (language) =finno= * sub * finno ???? * pt: n finlandês * en: n Finn * ◊ finnese; Finlandia etc.; finno-ugrian etc. =finno-ugrian= * adj * finnougrian ???? * en: adj Finno-Ugrian, Finno-Ugric * ◊ finno-ugriano =finno-ugriano= * sub * finno-ugriano ???? * en: n Finno-Ugrian =finta= * sub * finta ???? * pt: n finta =fintar= * v * fintar ???? * pt: v fintar =fiord= * sub * fiord Nor. ???? * pt: n fiorde * en: n fiord, fjord =fioritura= * sub =firewall= * sub =firma= * sub * firma ???? * pt: n 1. assinatura; 2. firma, empresa * en: n 1. signature; * 2. (business) firm =firmamento= * sub * firmamento ???? * pt: n firmamento * en: n firmament =firmar= * v * firmar ???? * pt: v firmar, assinar, confirmar * en: v 1. to make firm or stable; 2. to sign, put one’s signature to * ◊ firma; firmamento; affirmar; confirmar =firme= * adj * firme ???? * pt: adj firme * en: adj firm (1. * “firm in texture”; 2. firmly attached, etc.); * resolution firme firm resolution * ◊ infirme; firmar =firmessa= * sub * firmessa ???? * pt: n firmeza =firn= * sub =fiscal= * adj =fiscal= * sub * fiscal ???? * pt: adj fiscal * en: adj fiscal ( * pertaining to the public treasury or revenue) =fiscalisar= * v =fiscalisation= * sub =fiscalitate= * sub =fisco= * sub * fisco ???? * pt: n fisco, erário, fazenda publica * en: n exchequer, treasury, fisc * ◊ fiscal; confiscar =fishburger= * sub =fish-eye= * sub * fiss- ???? * en: see finder ???? =fisse= * adj * fisse ???? * pt: adj rachado/a, fendido/a * en: adj split, cloven =fissibile= * adj =fissifolie= * adj =fissile= * adj * fissile ???? * pt: adj físsil * en: adj fissile =fissilitate= * sub =fission= * sub * fission ???? * pt: n Fis.; etc. fissão (fissão nuclear) * en: n Phys.; etc. fission =fissipare= * adj =fissiparitate= * sub =fissipede= * adj * fissipede (-ípede) ???? * pt: adj fissipede * en: adj cloven-footed, fissiped =fissipetale= * adj =fissirostros= * sub pl * fissirostros ???? * pt: n pl Zool. Fissirostros * en: npl Zool. Fissirostres =fissura= * sub * fissura ???? * pt: n fenda, fissura * en: n cleft, fissure =fissural= * adj =fissurar= * v =fissuration= * sub =fistula= * sub =fistular= * adj =fistulation= * sub =fistulina= * sub =fistulose= * adj * -fit- -fit-/-fess- ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ confit-; profit- =fitis= * sub =fitness= * sub * fix- ???? * en: see figer ???? =fixabile= * adj * fixabile ???? * pt: adj fixável * en: adj fixable =fixa-cravata= * sub =fixar= * v * fixar ???? * pt: v fixar, marcar * en: v to fix (1. to make firm, fasten; 2. to settle, set; 3. [ special: Chem., Photog.]; * fixar le oculos super to fix one’s eyes on; * fixar le attention super un cosa to fix one’s attention on something; * fixar le hora to set the time =fixation= * sub * fixation ???? * pt: n fixação (1. acto de fixar; 2. Fotog., Psicoanal.) * en: n fixation (1. act or process of fixing, of making firm; 2. [ special: Chem., Photog., Psychoanalysis]) =fixative= * adj * fixative ???? * pt: adj fixativo/a * en: adj fixative =fixativo= * sub * fixativo ???? * pt: n fixativo * en: n fixative =fixator= * sub * fixator ???? * pt: n 1. fixador (aquele ou aquilo que fixa); 2. Fotog. solução para fixação * en: n 1. fixer ( * one who fixes); 2. Photog. fixing solution =fixe= * adj * fixe ???? * pt: adj fixe, fixo, firme * en: adj fixed; * stella fixe fixed star; * idea fixe fixed idea; * sal fixe Chem. fixed salt * ◊ fixitate; fixar-fixabile, fixation, fixative-fixativo, fixator; antefixa =fixismo= * sub =fixista= * sub =fixitate= * sub * fixitate ???? * pt: n fixidade * en: n fixity (as in * “fixity of habits”)